Pieces of a Broken Heart
by Courtni Desiree
Summary: "You're a git, you know that?" "But you love me." "I don't. And NEVER count on it." James/Lily. Sirius/OC. Remus/OC. Peter/OC. T, just incase.
1. Prologue

**... Heh. New story? **

**Well... I have five chapters of this written. I'll be posting... Probably every week. Hopfully. **

**For five more weeks I will(I have five chapters AFTER this written, I should say). **

**How was your Christmas? :DD **

**On Christmas Eve, I was with my long-lost family. ... Literally. My AuntJane, who recently passed away, was my dad's half sister. She contacted him in June or July of 2009 and we went to her son's. I only recently met them, meaning, I met them in November, but I love them. I get that family vibe with them. It makes me so happy. **

**On Christmas I went to my Uncle's. in 2006, he had a stroke. While he was recovering, he met my aunt. Two years later, August 8, 2008, I had an aunt, and four new cousins. Sure, they're all older, but I love them, too. One of them, the second youngest, was in Ireland during this time last year, and I hadn't got to see him since 2008. So, that made me quite happy. **

**And the oldest and her husband came in, too. Her husband is hilarious. And her and him are _perfect_ for each other! ... Just saying. /hopeless romantic; **

**Eitherway, it was amazing. Three years ago, all I had was my parents, my brother, my grandma, my other grandma, and my uncle. And also my great aunt and great uncle. Now, I have more family than I can count. I had my first real Christmas... Family is truly amazing. 3 **

**ANYWAYSSSSSS. **

**I'm _really_ tired. I'm sleep deprived. **

**So, ... Murr. **

**This is just the prologue. It's quite short, but it's gonna kick it off. **

**Disclaimer(for the whole story): ... See that symbol that is so conviently made by the 'story):'? ):? Thats my facial expression when I realize I don't own Harry Potter, Sirius is dead, and she never made it magically possible to retrieve people from the veil... DDDDD: **

**

* * *

**

"Evans, just stop for a second!" James Potter growled, chasing after the flaming red-head. "I didn't mean to!"

The girl whirled around, forcing James to a halt. "How could you not bloody mean to hex that innocent second year?"

"Snivellus was right next to him, I was aiming for him, you very well know that."

"It's _Severus_," Lily growled, taking up her old defenses towards her old friend. He may no longer be her friend, but he had been her best friend for the longest time, she'd never let that go. "And either way, you're not supposed to be aiming hexes at anyone, and _you_ very well know _that_!"

"I don't see him much as an 'anyone', more of a moving target with a bit of greasy roadkill perched atop," he shrugged. "So in my defense I was not aiming a hex at anyone. How am I supposed to tell the difference if he was a human or not?"

"You're a git, you know that?" she snarled, turning on her heel and stalking towards the common room.

"But you love me," he grinned, matching his stride with hers.

"I don't," she snapped, "and _never_ count on it." She ran ahead to catch up with Alice and Frank, leaving James to fall back and search for his missing best friend.

"Oi! Jamesie!"

James turned to look at his best friend, his arm slung around his girlfriend's shoulders. "Hullo, Sirius. Hey Lexi."

"Hey, James," Lexi grinned, leaving Sirius' embrace to give her friend a short hug. "Conner is fine. Since you weren't aiming at him, it didn't really hit him full force. Too bad you missed the git, though," she sighed.

Alexis George was a fifth year, one year younger than James and Sirius. Her and Sirius had been dating for a little over a year, much to everyone's surprise(and many girls' displeasure), and she hated Slytherins as much as the Marauders. Especially Severus Snape, who, in her second year, had hit her with a hex while in an argument with Sirius.

"You alright, mate?" Sirius wondered, pulling Lexi back to him, resting his chin on her shoulder. James shrugged.

"I think it's time I moved on."

"From what?" Lexi asked anxiously, eyeing him suspiciously. Something was off about him.

"Lily."

Both Sirius and Lexi's jaws dropped as the both tried to figure out if James was being serious or not.

"Are you serious?" Sirius asked, his mouth agape.

"No, mate!" James exclaimed, looking at his friend. For a minute the two relaxed before James spoke again, "you're Sirius, you silly boy. I'm just not joking."

"But—" Lexi started.

"It's been nearly five years!" Sirius growled. Why was his best friend giving up on the girl he loved?

"Exactly. It's been five years and she still hates me."

"She doesn't _hate_ you, James," Lexi said, stepping out of her boyfriend's embrace. "She's just not fond of you. Make her fond of you."

He snorted. "I haven't been _trying_ to do that or anything," he rolled his eyes, "nope, not at all. Just chasing after her like a love sick idiot trying to get his love to hate him even _more_." He growled.

Lexi flinched, stepping back towards Sirius.

"Oi!" Sirius hissed, turning him and Lexi towards the common room. "Think about who you're snapping at next time. Then _don't_." He pulled Lexi along, leaving James alone.

* * *

**Soooo, review? :DD **

**I'll update within a week. :DD If I get more than two chapters written tomorrow, I may post the first chapter tomorrow. **

**That is, if you review...? (: **


	2. Letters

**Okay, so, I only got one more chapter done, but this chapter is quite short, much like the prologue, so ... I guess I'm being nice. **

**Anywho. **

**I'm sick. **

**You should hear me talking... It's quite humorous, seeing as I sound like a man, but it's really annoying. I believe I have strep, and a cough, and a headache, but tonight, I'm ignoring it, and going to openmic with my friend. **

**Of course I'm going to _watch_. I'd never sing with this voice... **

**Heh. **

**ANYWAYS. **

**Chapter two. **

**It sucks, but it's off to a slow start. For two chapters, in like, two more chapters, things will move fast, and then after that, it'll go at a moderately slow speed. (: **

**Read. **

"Oi! Prongsie!" Sirius called from the bottom of the steps. "Letters are here!"

Shooting out of the bathroom, buttoning up his jeans as he raced down the steps, taking the letter from Sirius' hand, James Potter let out a very feminine squeal erupt from his mouth.

"Wrong letter, mate," James' best friend laughed, switching letters with him. "But they're both quite heavy. Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy," Sirius jumped around. "I bet I got Head Boy!" James laughed at his sarcastic tone, motioning for him to open the letter. A badge fell out. Sirius stared. "But, this is yours. What's Dumbledore suddenly got against you to make me Quidditch Captain this year?"

"Maybe whatever is weighing my letter down will explain it," James grinned, casting his eyes at his letter. He refused to meet Sirius' eyes. He was slightly hurt. What _had_ he done to lose his place as Quidditch Captain and hand it to Sirius? He racked through his head for something he had done last year that could rebuke his position. But, James had calmed down slightly at the end of last year. What, did Dumbledore want him to go around hexing Slytherins, still? Is that what he had to do to get his badge back? If so, he sure did _not_ mind obliging.

"Are you going to open it or not?" Sirius wondered impatiently, eyeing the envelope.

"Yeah," James nodded, tearing the paper, dumping the contents into his waiting hand. When a golden badge with a scarlet, green, blue, and yellow strip hanging off the end fell into his hand, he stared. He _knew_ that badge. He'd been faced up against it enough in the previous six years to not have it memorized. "Uh, mate? I think I got Remus' letter."

When he looked up, Sirius was picking up the envelope he had dropped. "Nope! Says it right here, '_James Harold Potter_'. Why?" James wordlessly held up the badge. Sirius started intently at it. "'_HB_'. Why would you think that's for dear old Moony? He's _RL_, not _HB_. That is probably for Harvey Blakeslee." Harvey Blakeslee was a seventh year muggle born Hufflepuff, and also the Hufflepuff seeker.

"Or, quite frankly, _head boy_?" James suggested, whacking Sirius upside the head.

"Oi!" he yelped, tossing the badge back at James. He looked confused once he straightened back out. "Not entirely sure why I threw that at you. But you've got three letters, mate, check in them to see."

He nodded, opening the three folded letters. The one on top was surely the shortest, one that he quickly read through,

_Dear James Harold Potter, _

_You have been chosen as the head boy for this coming school year. _

_Please report to the prefect compartment on the first of September, at noon exactly for a brief meeting you will be conducting with the head girl. _

_Sincerely, _

Albus Dumbledore

_Headmaster_

**James reread the letter several times, trying to make sense of this in his mind. _Him_? As _head boy_?**

He cursed, startling Sirius. "What's wrong? Isn't this a _good_ thing?"

"Up until a certain point. Who do you reckon will get head girl?"

Sirius frowned, furrowing his brow, until a bright smile lit up his face. "This is great!"

"No!" James protested. "I'm over her! And I don't want her thinking I'm still hopelessly in love with her."

Sirius smirked, looking at his own letters, ignoring the words babbling from his best mate's mouth.

"James!" Charlotte Potter bellowed down the steps from the second landing.

"Yeah, mum?"

"Are those your letters?"

"Yeah."

"What's so great?"

James turned to Sirius, glaring. "I'm… head boy."

It was silent for nearly two minutes before hurried feet rushed down the steps. "Let me see that!" she yelled eagerly, tackling her son. Her eyes scanned the letter and then focused on the shining badge in her son's hands. "Merlin, James! You weren't even a prefect! Dumbledore must've really had a change of heart. Did you not play any pranks on him this year?"

"Thanks for the faith, mum," he laughed, taking his letter back. "No, he was still in on the Halloween and April Fool's day prank. And then in January we got the whole staff…"

Charlotte rolled her eyes at her boys—Sirius _was_ her son. Blood didn't matter. And, hey, that was the whole point of his coming, right? He agreed that blood didn't matter in society, so why must it matter in family?

"You must tell your father when he gets home. We'll be going to Diagon Alley next week on Tuesday, so let Remus and Peter know."

James nodded.

James Potter, best friend of Sirius Black. James Potter, infamous Marauder. James Potter, love sick boy rejected too many times to count by Lily Evans.

James Potter, head boy.

* * *

**Okay. **

** So, it sucked, but it was uneventful, which is why I posted it. **

** I'm not really giving anything away or anything. **

** So, you should review, even though there isn't much to review. :DD **


	3. Hogwarts Express

**Its almost 2011. (: **

**Did you know that? **

**Because, you know, it is. (: **

**Anyways; next chapter? **

**Yeah. **

**Read on. ... Read on, read on, read until your dreams comeee trueeeeee! **

**

* * *

**

The steam rolled out of the train, the scarlet and black inviting James and Sirius warmly. They had already located their compartment with Remus and Peter, stowing away their belongings. It was nearing noon when a knock came at the door.

"Remus? The meeting is starting in ten minutes, are you coming?"

Remus nodded. "We were just getting ready to leave."

Lily looked at him. "We?"

"_Yes_, we," James nodded, pushing past her into the hall.

"Potter, the meeting is for heads and prefects only."

"I'm quite aware," he nodded coolly before making his way down towards the meeting room.

"_So_," Lily hissed through clenched teeth, grabbing the collar of his shirt and pulling him back, "you should not be going _anywhere_ near that room, unless you'd like a detention before we're even half-way to Hogwarts."

He spun around, nearly ripping his shirt from Lily's hands. "Unless _you _would like a detention for harassing the head boy, I suggest you refrain from pulling on my shirt."

The red-head's mouth open to shoot back a retort, however she froze, her eyes flickering down to his chest. "Merlin, you've got to be kidding me."

"As much as I would _love_ to _not _spend seventh year listening to your yelling at me, when I've done nothing wrong, Dumbledore clearly had other plans. So, if you'll allow me to walk, I'll just be on my way to the meeting."

Sirius stared.

Remus stared.

Peter stared.

Alexis stared.

Lily dropped her jaw. She let go of his shirt completely as if she were burned, and she watched him walk down the hall, her eyes full of pain and guilt. She had realized that near the end of the school year last year, after she had clearly told him she would never love him, he only looked at her from afar. He never got too close, and he avoided her like the grim.

But hadn't that all been foreplay? Hadn't that all said he was just going to bounce back next school year?

Sirius turned to Lexi, his eyes wide. "I didn't think he was serious."

"Of course not," Lexi laughed lightly, "you're Sirius, you big dumby."

"Lex…"

"I know. Just trying to lighten the situation… Look at Lily."

Upon hearing her name, Lily's mouth snapped shut, and she lowered the hand that had previously been restraining James. She turned to look at Lexi before huffing and starting down the hall, followed by Remus.

"Lily—" he called, only to be cut short when she whipped around to glare at her friend.

"Remus, what the hell was that? Is this some sort of prank? Why is Potter acting like he hates me?"

Remus shrugged. "Maybe because you still call him Potter? Maybe because you burn the flowers he gives you? Maybe because you don't even listen to him when he's trying to tell you that he's sorry for something that you overacted to and he really has no need to apologize, but still does because he wants you happy? Maybe because you've broken his heart time and time again without a single thought? Maybe because you call him a bullying toe-rag for defending himself and his friends? Maybe because you hexed him because your 'best friend' had just called Lexi a… you-know-what? Maybe because—"

"Merlin, Remus, I was going to let you say them all, but how many more are there?" Lily hissed, spinning around to walk and continue their conversation at the same time.

"Oh, love, I don't think I've covered one-sixth of them," he explained, "he's not a complete git. He likes to have fun, and he holds grudges. Merlin forbid him to have a heart. One that may be in pieces right now if he's not even wanting to be around you. It takes a lot, Lily. And you just gave him too much." He told her, before pushing past her.

She was once again frozen. Remus had _never_ snapped at her, and he was usually on her side about James. He usually comforted Lily. He defended James at times, but _never_ had he gone as far to snap at her.

"Lily?" she heard a voice behind her. She knew that voice. And she didn't want that voice near her. And he savoir of that voice was… Hated her.

She took off down the thin walk way, ignoring his footsteps behind her.

"Lily, please just _speak_ a _single_ word to me."

She whipped around. "A single word, eh, Sev? How about two? Or, better year, four; _piss the hell off_." She knew in the back of her mind she'd regret that; she was Lily Evans. She rarely ever swore. Only ever at Potter. But, in a way, she was swearing at Potter. He wasn't there to save her this time.

She reached the compartment with less than a minute to spare(after sprinting away from Severus, who had chased her more than half of the way), her breaths coming in gasps.

"Sorry," she heaved, hunching over, regaining her breath in the minute she had left. Once she could stand without her side throbbing, she looked at Potter, her eyes narrowed. How could he simply abandon her like that?

_Like you've done to him so many times?_ A voice in the back of her head wondered. She ignored it, standing next to him, refusing to meet Remus' eyes that were boring into her.

"Okay," she nodded, clapping her hands together once, twining her fingers together nervously. She was head girl. What if she messed up? Set a bad example for the new prefects?

James stared at her, waiting for her to proceed. When her jaw remained open, he turned towards the others. "Why don't we jump right in? New prefects, meet with either your seventh year prefects in your house after this meeting, or approach Lily or myself. Don't be scared of us. We will inform you of what to do on patrols, rounds, how to deal with unruly behavior, and such else. For now, we'll go over why we are here today.

"Rounds will be different this year," he nodded at the older prefects.

"Not too different," Lily added, finding her voice once again. "Two pairs of you will be sent out per round, you will each be assigned one area."

"Each round will cover two floors, also. Each pair will have one floor, so it is covered in less time."

"Yes, unlike before when one pair would cover two floors alone and it would take much longer."

"Next piece of business is punishment this year. While you can take points, you must inform your head of house of the offense. Only seventh years may take without consulting a teacher, due to a very unfortunate occurrence last year."

"Also, teachers now have scheduled days for detentions. You will memorize this schedule. Don't worry, it stays the same every week, but if you're to give a detention, you must inform them of the teacher. This it much easier because you don't have to schedule detentions, you simply know when it is."

"Now, we're on to rounds today. Fifth years, you _will_ have rounds today, but you will pair with a sixth or seventh year. Actually, you will most of the time, anyways. The first rounds until thirty minutes after one are going to be patrolled by Hufflepuff."

"From then until half after two, Gryffindor will do the rounds."

"At that time, Slytherin will take over until three thirty."

"And after them, Ravenclaw will patrol until four-thirty."

"After Ravenclaw rounds, Lily and myself with round for the last hour, allowing you all to change and prepare," James said, nodding at the prefects. He had to admit, he may not have been a prefect himself, but so far, he was turning out to be a good head boy. Even if he and Lily had been bouncing the speech back and forth.

In reality, he simply wanted to prove Lily wrong, but he knew that he could do this. Even without the push from Lily.

In the back of his head, he knew he would never be over the red-headed girl he had fallen in – dare he say—love with over the years, but what was the point anymore? She didn't want him defending her, didn't want him around her, didn't want him being nice to her… He sighed. Life would be easier without her, but in a way, she was no longer in his life, right?

He pushed these thoughts to the back of his mind as four girls approached him. One from each house. He resisted the urge to snort. All of the new prefects were approaching _him_? Or, all of the _female_ prefects were approaching him.

Lily came over then, and he bit his tongue to refrain from telling her he was sorry. He _wasn't_, and she should _not_ think that he was. He no longer liked her. He was letting her go. Giving up. _She doesn't want your kindness, James, remember?_

"Hi, girls," she grinned, looking down at them. "How about I teach you what you need to know. Potter still needs to learn a bit himself."

James shook his head. "Remus told me everything, Evans. But how about you take two and I take two? It'll make it a bit easier in case they have any questions," he said with a short nod. "I'll take these two," he pointed to a blond and brunette, "over there and talk, you take the others."

He walked them over to a table, smiling easily. "Who are you?"

"I'm Lauren George. I'm Alexis' cousin." James nodded at the blonde. He noticed that she had looked somewhat familiar. That must be why. He had met her at the beginning of last year, but very briefly, and she had grown-up quite a bit.

"And you?" he asked, turning towards the other girl.

"I'm H-heather Johnson," she said weakly. She had a small stutter, one that James was surprised he noticed.

"You're Gryffindor," he pointed at Lauren, and turned to Heather after she nodded, "and Ravenclaw, correct?" Heather also nodded.

"Very good," he grinned, making each girl smile back shyly.

Lily stared from across the room. He hadn't looked over at her _once_, and he had brushed her off easily. Too easily. Had she really done that much damage over the years? Enough to break him to a point where he wouldn't even look at her kindly?

_Did you ever take him looking at you kindly into bad matters? _

Well, there was that time last year where she had aimed an aguamenti charm at his eye… Did that count?

_Merlin, Lily, why do you even care? _She scolded herself. _He's leaving you alone, right? _

He was. And that was the problem. But she couldn't worry about that now, could she?

She turned to the girls and smiled.

* * *

**Mehhh. Don't like this much. **

**But, I'll live. **

**And so will you. **

**... That is, if you review. **

**If you don't, then, your chances on living aren't so high up. **

**You like life, no? **

**If you do, click it. **

**Now. **

**I'm sirius. **

**Do it right, do it right now. **

**RIGHT NOW. **


End file.
